


Alright Turbo

by theomnisquid



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theomnisquid/pseuds/theomnisquid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mack thinks Fitz isn't  wrong in preferring to stay in his lab rather than going out into the field.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alright Turbo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mzpineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mzpineapple/gifts).
  * Inspired by [FitzMack](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/80465) by Kimmydolldoodles. 



> Wrote this in response to an art my sister did.

Of course Fitz would get knocked out with some kind of gas on his first day back in the field since the accident. And of course it would be when he is partnered with Mack. In fact, Mack is beginning to see why Fitz prefers to stay in the lab. Hell, Mack kinda prefers to stay in the garage himself. Taking apart cars is a much more relaxing past time, than taking apart enemies. Especially when those said enemies can spit noxious clouds at you.  
Fitz lulls his head around and smiles goofily up at Mack. A bit of drool slips out of the corner of his mouth and dribbles down on to his chin. Mack can feel himself heaving out a heavy sigh. Why is this his life? He kinda wishes he hadn’t insisted on taking the scrawny scientist with him. But really, this was supposed to just be a simple intelligence operation. All they had to do was go into the building, pretend to be a drug lord and his big burly body guard. The drugs were supposedly some really heavy duty stuff and Coulson wanted it checked out. He thought maybe it was linked to Hydra.  


Turns out the drug supplier was some dude that Fitz went to SHIELD Academy with. Dude recognized Fitz and immediately spat some funky green cloud at Fitz and suddenly Fitz was high as a kite. Mack shifts Fitz in his arms a bit, causing the smaller man to giggle hysterically. Fitz reaches up to stroke at the hair on Mack’s face.  


"Mmm, yes I like the way your arms are all big like." Fitz muses dreamily to no one in particular. Mack can feel a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Feel like a big mountain is carrying me. Yes my mountain of a man."  
Fitz, of course will be mortified by all this when he sobers up. But Mack is a nice guy and understands how awkward Fitz can feel at times, so he won’t tease him for it. And in fact, if Lance (who is dying of laughter over the coms) even gives Fitz the wrong look after this, well they might be putting out help wanted ads in the paper.  


Mack ends up manhandling Fitz into the passenger side of his car. Which is quite difficult because Fitz seems to have suddenly become an octopus and every time Mack thinks he has managed to pry of one of the Scot’s appendages off of him, five more seem to replace it. Finally…finally Mack thinks he has Fitz settled in and buckled and slides into the driver’s seat, when suddenly his lap is fully of Fitz.  
"C’mon, turbo." Mack says frowning and trying to push Fitz back into his seat. "What about safety first? You don’t want to be driving around in a car with no belt on, right? It would be like messing with chemicals and no protective gear." But Fitz isn’t listening, instead he has curled himself up against Mack and has begun to slightly snore. Mack shakes his head and slings an arm around the smaller man, pressing Fitz against him.  
"Alright Turbo."


End file.
